


Love Wears A Fedora (Obligatory Beach Episode Bonus/Deleted Scene)

by author203



Series: Every Anime Has A Beach Episode [3]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bonus Scene, Books, Deleted Scene, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gen, One Shot, Reading, Red jacket i guess, Short One Shot, Sweet, friends - Freeform, jigen is my favorite, love in the background sort of but not really, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author203/pseuds/author203
Summary: Jigen interrupts Lupin, Fujiko, and Goemon having a laugh at his expense.
Series: Every Anime Has A Beach Episode [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961443
Kudos: 17





	Love Wears A Fedora (Obligatory Beach Episode Bonus/Deleted Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after Obligatory Beach Episode (OBE). Not necessary to read that first. Just a little bonus deleted scene. Might have more based on OBE later, idk.

**Love Wears A Fedora**

“Lupin! Lupin let me in!” Fujiko beat on the safe house door. She sounded frantic.

Lupin drew his gun, stood a little to the side before he clicked the lock. She burst in. Lupin checked behind her, but she wasn't being chased. There was no one around. He closed the door, holstered his gun, and followed her to the living room.

“Where's Goemon?”

“Here,” the samurai answered. “What is the trouble?”

“Great!” she smiled. “Where's Jigen?”

“Out.” Lupin frowned. “What's going on?”

“How much time do we have?”

“He went on a booze run. To get the take out.”

“Good, good. We should have enough time then.”

“What's this all about?” Lupin wanted to know. Fujiko was positively giddy.

“You won't believe what I found!”

“It must be good the way you carry on. The map we've been looking for?”

“Better! SO much better.”

Goemon spoke again for the first time, since Fujiko had disrupted the quiet of their afternoon. “Better how?”

“Just look at this,” she laughed, as she pulled a book from her handbag.

Lupin took it from her, stared at the cover. Pictured there was a dark colored, suspiciously familiar fedora, and laid across the hat at an angle was a single red rose. The title, in flowing script across the top, read _Loves Wears A Fedora_. The author's name was familiar.

Goemon looked over Lupin's shoulder. He couldn't read the title.

“It's in English,” Lupin said. Of course, Goemon knew that. He could recognize a language he could not decipher. “I'll translate,” Lupin offered.

“It's about him!” Fujiko squealed with laughter.

“No,” Lupin was incredulous.

“It is!”

“Jigen?” Goemon asked with wonder.

“It is about him,” she insisted. “I already read half of it.”

“Our Jigen?” Lupin was grinning now too.

“Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you.”

“Read it,” Goemon demanded.

Lupin opened the book, pulled a pair of reading glasses from his jacket pocket, perched them on the end of his nose, cleared his throat.

“Desmond Jackson,” he stopped, looked up at Fujiko.

“Desmond Jackson. DJ. Daisuke Jigen. Keep reading.”

“Ok. 'Desmond Jackson was a man who could make hearts swoon and breath hitch with just a single glance from his gunmetal gray eyes.'”

Goemon let out an undignified chortle before he could get hold of himself. Fujiko clutched her side, it ached from her mirth. She had been laughing at this for quite some time. Lupin grinned with that stupid look on his face.

They had made it through exactly one sentence before collapsing in merriment. Fujiko in the chair, Lupin and Goemon on the couch. Lupin caught his breath, managed to say, “Seems accurate,” before they all lost it again.

Goemon was anything but stoic at the moment, and he was embarrassed at his lack of decorum, but Lupin encouraged him with an elbow to his ribs, and Fujiko between gasps instructed sternly, “Keep reading.”

Lupin tried, but needed a minute to collect himself. Finally, he continued, “'Ruggedly handsome and sharply dressed, he was a man any woman would be glad to know.'” He snorted. “'His voice, roughened by years of tobacco, was deep and smooth, and would send shivers down anyone who heard it.'” Lupin paused, sobered a bit, looked up. “She's got it bad.”

“For Jigen!” Fujiko laughed again. “Of all people. Of all the men in the world! Who would have him?”

Goemon chuckled quietly, trying hard to be offended on his friend's behalf, but it was just so hilarious, that such a thing should exist. Goemon wished he could read it himself, wondered if it was available in other languages. “Continue,” he urged.

“'He was a mysterious man. And dangerous. But that only added to his allure. A master of any type of weapon, he could flirt in almost any language, and knew exactly what wine paired with what dish. The epitome of sophistication, a connoisseur of both classical music and spaghetti westerns, Desmond could leave a woman weak with but one kiss. He was a man who had everything, except for the one thing he truly desired – to find his soul's mate.'”

They all laughed again heartily. Loud and long – they couldn't help it – so much that they didn't hear the door. Didn't know Jigen was back until he was in front of them placing the food on the coffee table.

They all sat up, silenced, and stared at him. Lupin hid the book behind his back, and Goemon's face remained bright red.

“What's going on?” Jigen asked. They all just stared at him, awkwardly, for a moment before Lupin started laughing again, which set off Goemon first, and then Fujiko.

“Nothing. Nothing. Just enjoying each other's company,” Lupin tried to explain.

“Uh-huh,” Jigen was skeptical.

“So Jigen,” Fujiko couldn't let this opportunity pass by. “What's it like to 'make hearts swoon and breath hitch with just a single glance'?”

“You're asking me?”

“He doesn't know,” Goemon realized. Of course he didn't know. That's why Fujiko was so pleased, couldn't wait to break the news.

“Know what?”

“Fujiko found something,” Lupin said lamely, still grinning ear-to-ear. He pulled the book from behind him, held it out.

Jigen took it, stared at it.

They waited for some reaction. They thought he'd be embarrassed, or pissed, or anything really. They expected his face to turn red, for him to curse, to lower his hat. But instead, shockingly, he looked pleased. Almost proud. “I didn't think the new one would be out this soon.”

He scanned the back cover, stared at her photo, thought about the last time he had seen her, and how long he had to wait before he could do so again.

They were silent.

“I'll be keeping this,” he said firmly, as he picked up his share of the take out and moved out to the balcony. The sun was warm, and it was a perfect day to bask in it with a good book. He closed the sliding glass door behind him, and as soon as he did he could hear his friends laughing through it.

 _Not everyone can appreciate good literature_ , he thought, smiling, shaking his head slightly.

He leaned back in the deck chair, propped his long legs up on the railing. Took a bite, and opened the book.

He heard the door slide open behind him, and he turned slightly to see the three of them crowded there, staring at him.

“Jigen, are you just going to sit there all day and read?” Lupin wanted to know.

“What of it?”

“What we mean to say -” Fujiko started, but stopped. She wasn't sure how to ask.

Goemon wasn't shy about it. “May we join you?”

Jigen tilted his head and his hat back slightly, smirked just a little. “So what I'm hearing is – what you are telling me – is that three of the world's most notorious hardened criminals want to have story time?”

They all just stood there silent, looking somehow both eager and sheepish, and it was Jigen's turn to laugh. He waited a moment, let them stew, let them think he would say leave me alone or be gone or something along those lines. Finally, he just nodded, said “Well, come on then.”

They rushed to move couch cushions into the sunlight, passed around the takeout containers. They all settled around beneath his chair, looking up, waiting expectantly.

Jigen cleared his throat, turned a page, and translated, “Chapter One.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.


End file.
